Holiday Memories
by Mandalicious
Summary: A collaboration with showtunediva about the Warbucks family's holiday adventures. This is our fifth collaboration. We own no Annie characters. Grace's side of the family belongs to me, as well as Molly's birth parents. Oliver's side of the family and Annie's birth family belongs to showtunediva. We've co-created Mrs. Pugh's famiy.
1. Chapter 1

Holiday Memories Chapter 1

Thanksgving

Grace Warbucks had always looked forward to the holiday season, because that's when she saw her family the most. She loved spending time with them. She was amazed that her oldest daughter would be heading off to collage in three years, and also a little sad. She still had her three younger children, but Molly would be heading into high school just as Annie was leaving. Her younger two were just about to turn three, so she knew she still had a little while with her younger children, but she was going to miss Annie and Molly so much. Her family was going to visit for the Thanksgiving holiday, as well as Oliver's family and her daughter's birth families. Grace was so glad that her daughters were able to get to know a little about where they came from. Molly was a little mad at her birth parents when she first met them, but she was able to forgive them and love them as she loved Oliver and Grace.

"Mom, when is everyone coming here?" Molly asked her mother on Sunday.

"Well, aunt Jen and Aunt Melissa are flying in tomorrow and Daddy's family is coming in on Wednseday. I haven't heard anyhting from your side of the family or Annie's, but I'm sure they'll make plans to visit us."

Molly smiled. "Okay, Mom,"

Grace felt an inkling of sadness when she heard Molly say that. Up until now, Molly had always called Grace 'Mommy' or 'Mama', but as she grew older she thought she was too old to call her mother that. Grace knew that Molly didn't really care about what she called her mother, but the kids in school told her that it _did _matter. Annie was really surprised to hear about this and was worried about what else the kids at school were telling her. Molly was a very intelligent girl, but she also was naive and Annie didn't want anyone manipulating her little sister. Molly secretly felt horribly guilty for doing this to her mother, but she was just afraid the kids in school would make fun of her if she continued to call Grace 'Mommy'. She remembered the day they told her to call her Mom. She'd accidentally forgotten her English report at home and Grace had come to drop it off at her class.

"Thanks, Mommy," Molly said, kissing her mother on the cheek.  
"Of course, sweetheart,"  
The kids next to her were snickering in their seats. Molly turned to them.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You still call your Mom 'mommy'?" A girl named Claire asked, still snickering a little.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Don't you think you're a little old to call her that?"  
"No. I've always called her that. Do you guys think I shouldn't?"  
"Yeah. Call her Mom," Claire said.  
Molly nodded slowly. "Okay,"

* * *

That afternoon after school, Molly decided to talk to Annie about what had happened in school that morning after Grace dropped off her report. Molly thought it was stupid to have to stop calling her mother by the name she'd always called her.

"What should I do, Annie? I don't want them to make fun of me, but I don't want to be mean to Mom,"  
"Molly, if you want to keep calling Mom 'mommy', then you should. They have no right to tell you what or what not to call her. It's your choice, Molly,"  
"But what if they make fun of me?"  
"Then ignore them, Find other people, Molly. I'm sure they're not the only people in your grade,"  
"I don't know, Annie. They seem like really nice people and I want to be friends with them,"  
"If you say so, Molly."  
Annie didn't want her sister to listen to these people, but she didn't know how to convince her sister to listen to her. Molly had become very independent lately and wanted to do her own thing, and Annie was afraid that something would happen with these girls she was socializing with. Annie wasn't sure what had happened to her old friends, who had seemed to drop off of the face of the planet since middle school had started. Annie was worried about her sister and wondered if she was getting mixed in with the wrong crowd. Grace had noticed this, too, and hoped her daughter would make the friends that were right for her. She was excited that the holiday season was right around the corner and was excited that she got to spend quality time with her family.


	2. Mrs Pugh's Children

**Mrs. Pugh's Children**

**Holiday Memories Chapter 2**

**NEW CHARACTERS! (co-created by myself and Mandalicious)**

Billy, Phyllis and Harold Pugh

Marlene William and Marie Pugh

Ralph Pugh

We own no characters from Annie.

Helen Pugh was very excited to have her children come to the Warbucks house for Thanksgiving. She had not seen them in six years since she first came to work for Oliver. She couldn't wait for them to meet Grace Oliver, Annie Molly Frederick and Joanne. Grace was equally excited about meeting them. She had heard Helen speak so much about her children.

Annie and Grace were helping Mrs. Pugh prepare Thanksgiving dinner.

"Grandma Helen, would your kids be considered my aunts and uncles too?" Annie asked curiously.

"Yes dear and they can't wait to meet you and your sister and the twins." Mrs. Pugh answered.

"Do they have any kids?"

"Yes. My oldest son Billy and his wife Phyllis have a seven year old son named Harold and my daughter Marlene and her husband William have a daughter named Marie who is nine. My youngest son Ralph is not married yet. He's around the same age as your Aunt Melissa."

"Oh boy oh boy I can't wait to meet them! When are they coming?"

Grace had always loved her older daughter's enthusiasm. "Everyone is coming around 2:00 Annie. We're going to have quite the crowd over today."

"Isn't Aunt Jen flying in from Chicago a little bit before that?"

"Yes, darling, your father is going to pick them at the airport. Their flight lands at 11:30."

Annie was very excited about seeing all her cousins again and also about meeting Mrs. Pugh's children and grandchildren.

Oliver left for the airport at 10:45 to go pick up Jen Kathryn and Jacob."

Grace was relatively nervous about meeting her surrogate mother's children.

"Mama, do you think your kids will like me?"

Mrs. Pugh looked slightly confused. "And why exactly wouldn't they my darling?"

"Well, it's just we've become so close in the past six years and we have a mother-daughter relationship that I love. I know that the love we have can't replace the love you have for your own children."

Mrs. Pugh pulled Grace to her and kissed her on the head. "Grace, my sweet angel, please don't worry about a thing. I have told my children everything about you. Even though you are not their blood relative I hope your bond with them will eventually be as strong as the one you have with your own sisters. My daughter Marlene is a year younger than you and you two should hit it off splendidly."

Grace nodded. "Okay, Mama."

"I love you Gracie Liz."

Grace returned Mrs. Pugh's kiss placing hers on her cheek. "I love you too Mama."

As people started to arrive Annie and Molly were beaming with pride to show their cousins the new things they had both gotten for their birthdays as well as show them the updates to their bedrooms. Jen, Kathryn and Jacob would be staying for a few extra days. Mrs. Pugh's children were from New Jersey, ironically the next town over from Antoinette and Jim Bennett. Billy and Phyliss Pugh were the first to arrive.

Mrs. Pugh hugged her oldest son. Bill, it's so great to see you."

Billy Pugh squeezed his mother tightly. "Ma, I feel like it's been years since we last saw you. Harry is so big now."

Mrs. Pugh's grandson appeared at his father's side. "Hi Nana Helen."

Mrs. Pugh scooped up her grandson and kissed his forhead"Hello Harry, you're growing up so fast."

Grace had come into the foyer.

"Hello, I'm Grace Warbucks. We're so happy you could join us today."

Phyllis Pugh shook Grace's hand. "Thank you for inviting us Grace. Helen has told us to much about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Grace said.

Dinner started at around 2:30. Grace was so happy to finally meet Mrs. Pugh's children and wasn't quite sure why she had been so nervous about meeting them earlier that day. She immediately hit off with Marlene Pugh, Mrs. Pugh's daughter. She was also happy that Mrs. Pugh's grandchildren seemed to fit right in with Annie, Molly and the rest of her nieces and nephews. They were all chatting away catching up on the school year and getting to know Harry and Marie a little better.


	3. Christmas

**A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!**

* * *

**Holiday Memories Chapter 3**

**Christmas**

Grace got along very well with all of Mrs. Pugh's children and was just so glad that she had more of a family to interact with. Adopting Annie and Molly had really made a big impact on her life. He whole family was coming for the Christmas holiday. Annie's aunt and uncle, Jim and Antoinette were visiting from New Jersey with the children, Margaret and Larry. Molly's birth parents, Nicole and Robert were also visiting for Christmas and they said they had a surprise for Molly. Grace was a little worried as to what their surprise might be. Oliver's family was coming, too, as well as Grace's and Mrs Pugh's. Grace felt blessed to have such a large family.

Molly's birth parents were coming to visit the week before Christmas and they were staying at the Warbucks mansion. Grace was really worried about what their 'surprise' for Molly was. She'd already been hurt by them so much and Grace hated seeing her younger daughter hurt. Nicole and Robert arrived around noon on Monday. Grace and Oliver met them at the door. They had a little girl with them who looked just like Molly.

"Hi, Nicole, Robert. It's always a pleasure to see you," Grace said.

"As well as you,"

"Who is this?" Grace asked, looking at the little girl.

"Oh, this is our daughter, Patricia. She's eight."

"Birth daughter?" Grace asked.

Nicole nodded. "This was our surprise for Molly. She has a little sister,"

"I don't know if that's something you should tell her," Oliver said.

Molly came down the stairs at that moment. "Hi, guys," She said to Nicole and Robert.

"Hi, sweetie," Nicole said, hugging her daughter.

Robert hugged her next. "It's good to see you, honey."

"Who is this?" Molly asked, looking at Patricia.

"Well, sweetheart, this is your sister, Patricia,"

"Sister?" Molly asked. "Like actually related to me?"

Nicole nodded.

"How come you abandoned me but not her?" Molly asked.

"We didn't abandon you, honey. We wish that we never had to leave you, but we did. With Patricia, it was different. She was born two years after we gave you up, sweetheart. We were back on our feet by then and we were just so glad we had another shot at parenting. We tried finding you, but by then, it was too late. Oliver and Grace had already adopted you. We're just glad we got to see you again,"

Grace didn't know what to think about this whole situation. Her daughter seemed to be mad about all of this, but she understood where Nicole and Robert were coming from.

Molly nodded slowly. "Hi, Patricia," She said to her sister.

"Hi," Patricia said shyly reminding Grace of Molly. She looked so much like her older sister, the resembelance was uncanny.

"It's nice to meet you, sweetheart," Grace said.

"Thank you,"

Nicole looked at her daughter. "Sweetie, you don't have to be scared around here. This is your family,"

Molly nodded. "Do you want to see my room, Patricia?" She asked,

"Sure," The two girls went upstairs and Grace turned to Nicole.

"She looks so much like Molly," Grace commented. "

Nicole smiled. "I'm glad that Molly's not too upset about this,"

"Me too,"

* * *

Molly spent the whole afternoon getting to know her little sister and realized that they had a lot in common. Molly got along so well with her sister, it was almost like she'd known her her whole life. Annie was surprised to find out that Molly had a little sister. Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Molly came into Annie's room.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

"It's so weird to know that I have a whole other family and life that I've never known about. I mean, I have a sister. It's just surreal,"

Annie nodded. "I know what you mean, kiddo. But at least you get to know your birth family,"

"Yeah,"

"I love you, Molly,"

"I love you, too,"

Annie kissed her sister on the forehead and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Grace's sister, Jennifer arrived two days later with her children Kathryn and Jacob. Annie and Molly were excited to see their cousins again and they got along well with Patty. Grace was happy to spend time with her older sister and they went Christmas shopping.

"I love the holiday season, Jen," Grace said. "I get to spend time with the whole family,"

Jennifer nodded. "You really do have a big family,"

"And the girls get along so well with all of their cousins. It just makes me feel so blessed to have them live so close and that we get to see them often,"

"I know what you mean,"

Grace smiled as she continued her shopping with her older sister.

* * *

Christmas morning came quickly. Annie was up earlier than usual, excited to see what presents she would get this year. The rest of her family had been arriving over the week and she had been spending time with them a lot. Molly popped into her room around seven, which was early for her.

"Morning, Annie. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas! Is anyone else awake yet?"

"I think Kathryn and Jacob are,"

"Okay,"

The two went downstairs and joined their cousins and surrogate grandmother in the kitchen. They spent some time just talking for a little while until everyone else woke up and they began to open presents. The children seemed to have a wonderful day and Grace was so glad to see everyone so happy. She felt so happy for the fact that she had such a large family.


	4. Halloween

**The Costume Party**

**Holiday Memories Chapter 4**

**Notes: Cousins** was set in 1936 this story will be taking place over a four year period between the end of **Cousins** and when Annie is a freshmen in college. New characters ave already been introduced and more will be introduced along the way as the story progresses. This chapter is set Halloween 1937. Since Halloween is Wednesday I thought it might be fun to add a Halloween chapter to add a little bit more variety to the story. A Fourth of July chapter may appear later on. **We own no Annie characters.** Mandalicious owns Molly's birth parents and sister and Grace's side of the family ,I own Oliver's side of the family and we co-created Mrs. Pugh's family. Hope you all are enjoying this. Please also note that this is set after the 1999 version of the movie!

'

It was a brisk late October day in upper Manhattan. Annie's birthday was fast approaching. Grace couldn't believe her oldest daughter was turning 16. Where had the years gone since she and Oliver had adopted her? She was so proud of the young woman Annie was becoming and was getting quite sad that there were only two years left in which Annie would be living at home before she was off to college.

Annie loved that her birthday fell before Halloween. When she and Molly were younger they would always dress up and go trick or treating. Now that Annie was getting older she felt like she was outgrowing dressing up for Halloween a little bit but decided to have a costume party for her sweet 16 birthday party.

"Mom, do you think if I have a costume party for my birthday people will come?" Annie asked her mother one morning at breakfast.

Grace looked up at her daughter surprised. "Why would you ask such a question Annie? Having a costume party for your birthday is a wonderful idea."

"Don't you think there's a certain age where people stop dressing up for Halloween?"

Grace shrugged "Not necessarily. Do kids your age not dress up for Halloween anymore?"

"Not really." Annie replied.

Grace hugged her oldest daughter tightly. "Annie sweetheart, you should do whatever you want for your birthday… it is your birthday after all. We can have your friends from the orphanage, your friends from school and all your cousins over. It will be a wonderful sweet 16!"

"Don't you think people at school will tease me though? I honestly don't think that lots of people my age dress up for Halloween."

"Don't worry so much about what others think." Grace kissed Annie on the top of her head.

"Okay, I love you Mom."

"I love you too darling, to the ends of the earth."

Annie's birthday fell on a Friday night. The house staff spent the entire day decorating the house for Annie's party. Mrs. Pugh made an apple pie and a chocolate cake two of Annie's favorite desserts. Grace helped Mrs. Pugh with the preparations for Annie's birthday dinner. Mrs. Pugh noticed that her surrogate daughter looked somewhat sad.

"What's on your mind Gracie Liz?"

"I just can't believe Annie is turning 16. Time has just flown."

"She's certainly matured a lot in the past couple years." Mrs. Pugh remarked.

Grace nodded. "Definitely, I think we've become closer too. I think I am going to miss her so much when she leaves for college in two years."

"Well, remember there's still two years left til she leaves. Cherish each moment you have together with your children before Annie leaves for college… who knows how much closer their bonds will grow."

Grace remembered back to when her sister Jen was leaving for college and how close they became the summer before she went to Michigan. She still had the locket that her sister had given to her and wore it with great fondness.

"Her and Molly are already so close but I am not sure how close she'll get to Frederick and Joanne before she leaves for college."

Mrs. Pugh smiled. "All the children in this family are so close to each other… I think they certainly all cherish the times they have together... They've been so welcoming to my grandchildren as well.. they really feel like part of the family."

Grace smiled. "I'm so glad for that Mama! I feel pleased to be accepted by your children. I was so worried they weren't going to like me but now I know that was silly."

Mrs. Pugh pulled Grace to her and kissed the top of her head. "My daughter Marlene is really so happy you're part of the family. She always wanted a sister.. you girls hit it off right away at Thanksgiving last year. I am so happy for that."

Grace grinned. "Marlene is wonderful. We get along so well. I am so happy we are getting know each other better."'

"My sweet Gracie Liz, I love you so much." Mrs. Pugh whispered.

"I love you too Mama." Grace's eyes were misty as she kissed Mrs. Pugh's cheek.

Annie's party guests arrived at 6:00. There was a wide variety of costumes from goblins and hippies to black cats and pirates. Fittingly Annie was dressed up as a princess with a flowing yellow gown. Grace and Oliver decided to have a costume contest and give out small prizes. They also bobbed for apples and the younger children played Pin the Tail on the Black Cat. Annie was so happy to have such a wonderful sweet 16 party.

Later that night when Grace came to tuck Annie into bed Annie grinned her usual thousand watt grin.

"Thanks for my costume party Mom."

Grace smiled

"I'm glad you had a good time sweetheart."

"The costume contest was a great idea. I was so happy with who got prizes. They were all well deserved."

"Do you feel better about having the costume party or do still think people will make fun of you?"

Annie shuggged. "I don't really care what people say. It was a great birthday party. I'll just say to the people who make fun of me that they missed out on a swell time."

Grace smiled. "Not to be biased but even though you didn't win any prizes your costume was my favorite. You'll always be my little princess no matter how old you get."

Annie crawled out from under her covers and into Grace's lap feeling like she was six years old again. She felt her mother's embrace tighten around her.

"You're one of my very best friends Mom." Annie whispered.

"I love you my precious Annie. I am going to miss you so much in less than two years when you are off to college." Grace laid a kiss on her oldest daughter's forehead rocking her back and forth.

"I love you too."


	5. Thanksgiving, 1937 and Grace's Birthday

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Thanksgiving, 1937 and Grace's Birthday

Grace was briskly trying to get the house ready for all of the Warbucks' Thanksgiving guests. While she loved having such a large family, she didn't like the fact that there was so much to be done in order to get the house ready for their arrival. Annie and Molly were helping out, but they were busy doing their own things. Grace couldn't believe that Molly was about to turn thirteen. It was crazy, thinking about that. Her daughters had grown so much since she had adopted them and Grace couldn't believe how much they had grown. Grace promised Molly that they would do something really special for her thirteenth birthday, since they had done so for Annie. Molly really wanted to go to the top of the Empire State building for her birthday, since she had never been, so that's what they did for Molly's birthday. Grace couldn't believe how grown up both of her daughters0 had gotten. Molly was almost five and a half feet tall and had grown into such a wonderful person. Annie had, as well. Grace loved her daughters so much and was looking forward to many more years with them.

Two days later, it was Thanksgiving. Grace's sisters, Melissa and Jennifer had arrived just the day before with their children. Oliver's family arrived early in the morning and then Annie and Molly's familyarrived in late afternoon. They ate around four. Afterwards, the children went outside to play. Patricia spent the night at the Warbucks home with Annie, Molly, and their cousins. Molly loved spending time with her little sister and Annie was enjoying getting to know her. She reminded Annie so much of Molly when she was younger. She loved having her around. The girls stayed up until about three in the morning the morning after Thanksgiving, talking. They spent the next day hanging out around the Warbucks mansion, just spending time together. Nicole and Robert came by to pick Patricia up around three o' clock and Molly was a little sad to have her little sister leave her. She knew that she would see her again at Christmas, so she wasn't all that sad. She got together with her friends from school a few days later and spent some time with them.

Grace's birthday was on December fifteenth and she was looking forward to enjoying it with her two favorite girls, Annie and Molly. They always had a special night for eah of their birthdays and Grace loved spending time with her two older girls. Grace chose to go to the theater with the girls to see a play. Grace had always enjoyed acting and knew her daughters were also interested in theater, so she knew that this would be the perfect night out for the three of them. And it was. They were out until at least midnight, but they enjoyed the whole time. Grace loved her daughters so much and was so glad that they got to have a special night out.

"I love you, Mama. Thanks for tonight," Molly said to her mother on the ride home.

"I love you, too, baby girl. I had a wonderful time with you girls,"

"I did, too,"

Annie smiled at her mother and sister. "I love you guys so much."

"We do, too, Annie. I love you girls so much. You mean the entire world to me,"

Grace kissed both her daughters atop their head and snuggled with them for the rest of the car ride.


	6. Christmas and New Year's Eve 1937

**New Jersey Christmas**

**Holiday Memories Chapter 6**

The week after Thanksgiving Mrs. Pugh's son Billy called. Mrs. Pugh was smiling by the time he hung up the phone. Grace looked up at her curiously.

"What was that all about Mama?"

"My son Billy has invited us over for Christmas."

Grace grinned. "How wonderful. It will be great to have a change of scenery. What time do they want us to come over on Christmas Day?"

"Dinner is around 3:00."

"Great. I'll go let Annie and Molly know. Do you think it might be possible to visit Toni and Jim Bennett too? It would be great to see them."

Mrs. Pugh shrugged. "I don't see that as being a problem. You would need to find out what their plans are for Christmas though and make sure they're not going away."

"I'll give Toni a call right now and let her know we're going to be in the area."

Grace was looking forward to spending time with her new extended family. She truly enjoyed having such a big family.

On Christmas Eve Oliver's brother and his wife came over for dinner with their children Isabella and Eli. Molly's birth parents also came over with Patricia.

"So Gene have you seen Gloria lately?" Oliver asked.

Gene nodded. "Yes, we went down to Massachusetts for Thanksgiving. Jonathan and Patrick are growing up to be handsome young men."

"How come we haven't met them yet Daddy?" Annie asked

Oliver shrugged. "My sister hasn't gotten the chance to come to New York for some reason. Not sure why. Maybe we can go to Massachusetts in the spring to visit them."

Annie grinned. "That would be great. We can visit Aunt Melissa and Christopher too."

Grace smiled at her daughter. "How about we all go to Boston in March and meet all of them for lunch?"

Annie's grin did not disappear. "That's a swell idea Mom."

Grace looked at Patricia. "How are you sweetheart?"

Patricia smiled. "I'm fine Mrs. Warbucks."

Robert smiled at his daughter. "Sweetheart, it's okay for you to call her Grace. We're all family you know."

Patricia nodded. "Okay Daddy."

"How is school Patricia?" Grace asked.

"Fine. I really like my teachers. My favorite subject is probably art."

Gene Warbucks looked at his niece. "So Annie, big year ahead of you next year with starting to look at colleges?"

Annie nodded. "I really can't believe I am going to be a junior. Time has just flown by."

Grace looked at her daughter. She too couldn't believe that by this time next year they would be starting to look at colleges.

"Have you given any thought to what you might want to study?" Anne Warbucks asked.

"Not thinking that far ahead right now.. but I might want to be a teacher."

Grace smiled. She had gone to school to study education but had to drop out to take care of her sick parents. She hoped to one day go back to school to complete her own degree.

The group had a nice relaxing dinner and then gathered around the tree to open one present each.

After the guests had left Grace went into Mrs. Pugh's room to kiss her good night.

"Come here sweetheart."

Grace sat down on the bed and Mrs. Pugh pulled her into the familiar embrace she loved so much.

"Have I ever told you what a wonderful mother you are Gracie Liz?"

Grace smiled and nodded.

"You're a wonderful mother too.. even if you're not my birth mother." Grace whispered.

Mrs. Pugh stroked Grace's hair back from her forehead and laid a soft kiss on it.

"I love you to the ends of the earth my darling."

"I love you too Mama. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Gracie Liz."

The next morning everyone in the Warbucks home slept in til 9:30. They opened the rest of their presents ate breakfast and then got ready to leave for New Jersey.

Grace had promised Toni and Jim Bennett they'd stop by their house on the way to Billy Pugh's. Annie and Molly were excited to see their cousins Margaret and Larry who they had not seen since Annie's birthday party at the end of October. Annie and Molly were too excited to see their cousins and catch up with on what they had been going on in school to focus on having pre-dinner snacks. Grace was so happy that Annie and Molly got along so well with all their cousins and that Molly's sister Patricia seemed to be getting more well-adjusted to being a part of the family and less shy. They left the Bennett's at around 1:30 and headed over to Billy's.

When Grace Oliver Annie Mrs. Pugh and Molly arrived at Billy's, they were greeted by the sound of a dog barking.

Billy opened the door. "I hope none of you are allergic to dogs... this was Harry's Christmas gift." He said looking apologetic.

Mrs. Pugh kissed her son on the cheek. "No need to apologize darling."

Harry and Marie ran to greet their grandmother. "Hi Grandma Helen!"

Billy took the platters of food from Mrs. Pugh's hands and Mrs. Pugh bent down to kiss her grandchildren. "Hello my darlings. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas! Come on Annie and Molly let's go play with Rascal."

Annie and Molly joined their cousins to go play with Harry's new dog.

"Don't go too far kids. We'll be having dinner soon." Billy said.

Harry nodded. "Okay Daddy."

As the adults had pre-dinner drinks, Ralph walked up to Grace rather nonchalantly.

"So your sister Melissa, is she married?"

Grace was shocked by this question. "Yes, she's been married to her husband for about 4 years now why do you ask?"

"Aw shucks, I think she's a gorgeous girl and wanted to ask her out on a date sometime."

Grace smiled at Mrs. Pugh's youngest son. "She'd appreciate that compliment. I'm sure she has a lot of single friends she would love to introduce you too."

"Do you still think I could be friends with her?"

Grace patted Ralph on the shoulder. "I don't see why not. Alex actually just got drafted into the war and is getting deployed in mid-January. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind some company while he's away and her son Christopher would absolutely adore you."

Ralph's grin was a mile wide. "Great."

Grace was hoping she wouldn't regret mentioning the fact that Alex was going away to war later on.

On New Years Eve The Warbucks family went to Boston for First Night Festivities. They stayed over at Melissa's apartment. Jenn had flown in from Chicago with Kathryn and Jacob to spend time with her sisters. Grace was so happy to see her sisters. She had not seen them since Annie's birthday party in October. Annie and Molly were happy to see Kathryn and Jacob again. They were the cousins they had grown the closest to over the years.

Grace decided to take the first opportunity she had to talk to her sister Melissa about her conversation she had with Ralph Pugh at Christmas.

"So, did you know Ralph Pugh has his eye on you?" Grace asked her younger sister.

Melissa cocked an eyebrow "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"You did tell him I was married I hope?"

Grace nodded, looking a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Gracie?"

"Well, I also told him that Alex was getting deployed. Was that a mistake?"

Melissa shrugged. "It will be kind of lonely here without Alex. He's practically inseparable with Chris so I guess it won't be so bad having another man in the house while he's away to keep him company."

"You won't be lonely without him too?"

"Oh, Of course I will be. It won't be so bad, you're only a few hours away by train so you and the girls can come visit me whenever you want or we can come visit you guys in New York."

"Do you have any single friends you could introduce Ralph to?"

"Sure. I wouldn't mind introducing him to some of my college friends.. both male and female."

"Great. Thanks Lissy. Ralph seems like a pretty nice guy. I am sure your friends will like him."

"Do you have Ralph's phone number?"

"Not with me but Mama has it so I can call you with it tomorrow when we get back home."

"Okay. Sounds great." Melissa hugged her sister. "I love you so much Gracie."

Grace returned her baby sister's tight squeeze. "I love you too Lissy."

**Notes:** So I can't wait to see where the story unfolds from her with the relationship between Ralph and Melissa. Only time will tell. Mandalicous and I own no characters from Annie. Grace's family are her original characters and Oliver's family are mine. We co-created Mrs. Pugh's family. Hope you all are enjoying this.


	7. Thanksgiving 1938

**Holiday Memories 7**

**Thanksgiving 1938**

**For Thanksgiving of 1938, Grace and Oliver had mostly Grace's family over as well as some Annie's and Molly's. Oliver's family had made other plans for this holiday, but they would meet up again at Christmas. Mrs. Pugh's family was also visiting, and the girls couldn't be happier to see their cousins again. Grace's sister, Jen and her children Kathryn and Jacob came the day before Molly's birthday, which was two days before Thanksgiving. Melissa and Chris came on Molly's birthday, and Mrs. Pugh's family came on Thanksgiving.**

**"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Annie said as she was helping her mother and Mrs. Pugh make Thanksgiving dinner. Molly had a headache, so she was resting up in her room.**

**Grace smiled at her daughter. "Neither can I, darling. I am so thankful to have such a wonderful family."**

**Mrs. Pugh hugged her surrogate daughter. "I love you, sweetheart,"**

**"I love you, too, Mama,"**

**"Annie, why don't you go check on your sister?" Mrs. Pugh suggested.**

**Annie nodded and went upstairs to check on Molly. She creeked open her sister's door. "You feeling better, Molly?"**

**Molly shook her head. "My head hurts so much, Annie."**

**"Do you think you'll be able to join us for dinner?"**

**"I don't know. Can you ask me once everyone is here?"**

**"Sure,"**

**Annie went back downstairs and told her mother how Molly was feeling.**

**"Oh, my poor baby," Grace said. "I feel so bad,"**

**"She'll be fine, darling. Let's just focus on getting dinner ready,"**

**Grace nodded. "Alright,"**

**The guests started arriving around two. Grace went up to Molly's room to see if she was feeling well enough to join them for dinner. She wasn't feeling much better, so she said for them to just go on ahead without her. Grace felt horrible for her daughter, but she had guest waiting downstairs, so she went on to join her family for dinner. They all had a wonderful time at Thanksgiving, but Molly's family was a little dissapointed not to see her, especially Patricia. Those two had grown as close as they should have over the years, and Patricia always looked forward to seeing her big sister at the holidays.**

**"I'm sorry Molly couldn't join us tonight," Nicole said as their little family headed out the door.**

**"We are, too. Sorry you came all the way out here for nothing,"**

**"Oh, we didn't. We had a wondeful time today, regardless,"**

**"That's great,"**

**Grace said goodybe to all of the guests and then went up to check on Molly.**

**"Hi, Mommy,"**

**"Hi, baby. How you feeling?" **

**"Better. I'm sorry I couldn't join you guys today,"**

**"It's alright, sweetheart,"**

**"Mom, will you lay down with me like you used to do when I was little?"**

**"Sure, honey,"**

**Grace layed down next to Molly, feeling very thankful to have her daughters in her life.**


	8. Christmas 1938

**Christmas at the Lodge**

**Holiday Memories Chapter 8: Christmas 1938**

We own no Annie characters….. by this point you should be well aware of which original characters belong to who. Merry Christmas Everyone!

During dinner one night Oliver proposed a suggestion to his family. They had not gone skiing in Lake Placid for quite some time and they felt it was long overdue to go back.

"How would you girls like to skiing in Lake Placid for the Christmas holiday?"

Annie was excited as always… Molly didn't look so energetic about the idea.

"Oh boy oh boy Daddy. That's a swell idea. When are we going?"

Oliver grinned. " Well I have to make some phone calls to your aunts and uncles so we can coordinate schedules but I was thinking we could go away from the 19-29th so that way we'll be home in time to celebrate new years together."

Grace grinned widely at her husband. "That's a wonderful idea sweetheart. I think it will be a lovely vacation."

Oliver noticed that Molly was rather quiet. "Molly, sweetheart doesn't that sound like fun?"

Molly shrugged. "I guess so."

"What's wrong Molly? We're going to have so much fun with all our cousins in Lake Placid." Annie said excitedly.

"I don't know how to ski." Molly whispered

Grace s squeezed her daughter's hand. "Don't worry sweetheart. I was a bit out of practice

when your father and I were on our honeymoon. He's a good teacher, you will learn fast."

"Okay Mommy."

Oliver grinned broadly at Mrs. Pugh. "You'll come too Helen?"

Mrs. Pugh returned Oliver's grin. "Of course sir. I wouldn't miss it!"

Arrangements were made and Molly and Annie waited in anticipation for the day to come when they would leave for the ski mountain. Gene and Anne Warbucks met at Oliver's house and they all drove up to Lake Placid together to drive up to the hotel on the morning of the 19th. Grace's sister Jennifer and her children had flown in from Chicago the day before.

Grace went in one car with Annie. Mrs. Pugh. Molly and Isabella. Jennifer rode in the other car with Oliver, Gene, Kathryn, Jacob and Eli. Annie spent the entire car ride talking to Isabella about the fun week they would have together with all their cousins.

"Mama, do you know if Mommy Daddy and Patricia are coming too?" Molly asked.

Grace nodded. " Yes, they are sweetie. They are coming the day after Christmas and staying tile the 28th."

Molly grinned "That's great. I felt really bad that I didn't get to see Patricia at Thanksgiving because I wasn't feeling good. I really wish I got to see my sister more often than I do."

Grace squeezed Molly's hand. " They were sad they didn't get to see you as well sweetheart. They're looking forward to seeing you. Patricia has really grown a lot since we saw her last year."

Once they checked into their rooms the Warbucks and Farrell children explored the ski lodge.

In their explorations they discovered a games room, an indoor volleyball court, an indoor

tennis court and a pool.

"Wow, there's so much to do here. It's going to be such a great vacation.." Annie said.

Her cousins all nodded in eager excitement, "Yeah, we're going to have a fun week." Kathryn said

"Okay kids if you're all done exploring the lodge we're going to go skiing now." Oliver said.

It was a beautiful day, The sky was cloudless and the air was crisp and not all that chilly. Molly still looked a little bit anxious about learning how to ski.

Oliver was quick to notice this. "Come on sweetheart. Let's head over to the bunny hill and I'll teach you some basics."

Molly nodded. "Okay Daddy."

The days leading up to Christmas seemed to pass slowly. Pretty soon it was Christmas Eve, The Warbucks Family kept to their regular tradition of opening one present. Annie had also orechestrated a gift swap with her cousins prior to the vacation where each person bought a $10 present for another person. Grace was so happy that Annie had planned this out…it seemed to be working out very well.

Jennifer came up behind her sister and gave her a squeeze.

"Merry Christmas Gracie."

Grace returned her sister's hug. "Merry Christmas Jen. The biggest thing that brings me so much joy is how close all of this children are with each other.. especially Annie Molly Jacob and Kathryn. They've always been inseparable."

"Kathryn has been saying she wants to move closer to you guys. Seeing you guys once or twice a year is never enough."

Grace broke into a wide smile. "Oh, Jen you don't know how happy that makes me feel. Are you going to move to New York, New Jersey or Boston?"

"Well I suppose it's where I find a good job or where my current job can transfer me. I'm hoping to move to Boston, Lissy said she'd help me apartment hunt."

"I can't wait to tell Molly and Annie."

Jen smiled. " Knowing how close our daughters are I wouldn't be surprised at all if Kathryn has already told Annie."

Grace returned her sister's smile. "Very true. I love you Jen."

Jen kissed her little sister's forehead. "I love you too Grace."

Grace looked over the scene of her daughters, nieces and nephews exchanging and opening their Christmas presents. She couldn't be more blessed at that moment to have such a wonderful family.


	9. Fourth of July 1939

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Holiday Memories Chapter 9**

**4th of July, 1939**

In late June, Oliver recieved a phone call from his brother, Gene. He said that their sister, Gloria, ahd invited him and his family to a fourth of July celebration and that Oliver, Grace, Annie, Molly, Joanne, and Frederick should come.

"That's a great idea. I'll talk to the family about it tonight. It would be so good to see Gloria and her family. It's been ages since I've seen them."

"Well, I hope to see you there, Oliver. Talk to you later,"

Oliver hung up the phone, smiling, and went to join his family for dinner. They were already waiting for him.

"Sorry, my brother called me," Oliver explained, taking a seat next to his wife.

Grace kissed his cheek. "No worries. What did he say?"

"Well, my sister Gloria is throwing a fourth of July bash and he said that we should come,"

"That sounds awesome, Daddy! Can we go? We haven't met your sister or her family yet," Annie said, energetic as always.

"Well, I think it's a great idea and definetly doable. What do you girls think?"

"I think it's wonderful," Grace said.

"Great! What about you, sweetheart?" Oliver said, looking at Molly.

"Sounds like fun," Molly said, smiling at her father.

Grace looked at the twins. "Do you think it sounds fun to go meet Daddy's sister?"

The twins nodded.

"Then it's settled. I can't wait to see Gloria."

"Yay!" Annie said.

* * *

A few days later, the Warbucks family got into their car and set off for a road trip to Quincy, Massachusetts Gene and his family had already arrived at Gloria's by the time they got there. Gloria ran out of the house to greet her brother and his family.

"Oliver! It's been too long!" She said, hugging her brother.

"It really has. You look amazing!"

"I'm so glad to finally meet your family."

"Well, they're all here. This is my wife, Grace, my daughters, Annie, Molly, and Joanne, and my son, Frederick."

"Very nice to meet you all. My sons are inside, let me go get them. Come on inside."

The family walked into Gloria's house and immediately saw Gene, Isabella, and Eli. They were with two other boys, who Gloria introuduced as her sons, Patrick and Jonathan. They all went out into her backyard where her husband was barbecuing.

The family had a wonderful time at Gloria's bash. Annie and Molly got along very well with their newly introduced cousins. Gloria and Oliver caught up and it was as if no time had passed since they had seen eachother by the end of the night. Oliver felt very lucky to have found his family and that his children had grown so close to their cousins.


	10. Preparing to Move On

**Preparing To Move On**

**Holiday Memories Chapter 10**

**Thanksgiving 1939**

**Notes: **You should all know that we own no characters from Annie and should be well aware of which characters are whose. While this story will be ending in two more chapters never fear… the new installment of the Warbucks family saga **New Beginnings** has already begun.

Another school year had started. Grace could hardly believe that Annie was a junior in high school. She had turned 17 at the end of October. She marveled constantly about how Annie had matured since she was adopted by her and Olive 6 years before.

The Warbucks family spent Thanksgiving in Massachusetts. Grace's sister Jennifer had flown in from Chicago for the weekend with her two children Jacob and Kathryn and they spent the holiday in Boston at her sister Melissa's apartment in Cambridge. Oliver invited his sister and his family over as well.

Jennifer and her children arrived a few days before Thanksgiving and they had a birthday party for Molly. She was turning 13. Grace couldn't believe that she had two teenagers. She often thought back to her and her sister as teens. Jen had always been sort of a rebel and Grace was always the quiet and reserved type that didn't like causing or getting into too much trouble Grace was happy that her daughters and her niece Kathryn didn't seem to show any sort of a rebellious side.

"So Annie how is the college search going?" Jennifer asked during dinner.

Annie swallowed a bite of pasta. "Good Aunt Jen. It's just getting started at this point. After Christmas we're going to start touring schools."

"Where are you considering looking?"

"My top three choices are Yale, Princeton and NYU but I am also looking into Elmira and Emerson."

Kathryn had always admired her older cousin for how well she did in school and was happy she was considering applying to Ivy Leagues. She had a good feeling she'd get accepted to Yale or Princeton.

"Do you know what you want to study yet?" her Aunt Melissa asked.

Annie shook her head. "Haven't really made any definite decisions on a major yet but I am leaning toward either English or Special Education."

Annie looked at her cousin who was a grade between her and Molly… they were like soul sisters and best friends. "How's school going for you Kaite?"

Katie grinned . "This year has been a really good year for me. I am really excited! I'm the secretary for Student Government. It's a big step for me. I've never held any type of leadership role before."

Annie squeezed her cousin's hand under the table. "That's very exciting! I'm so happy for you. Which class are you liking the best so far this year?"

Kathryn shrugged "It's a tie between Marine Biology and American Literature. What about you Annie?"

"I really like my Creative Writing class. We are writing a lot of really interesting stories. I'll have to show you my most recent one after dinner."

"That sounds great."

Grace looked at her sister.

"So are you still planning on moving out this way?"

Jen nodded.

"Yes, we still haven't decided if we are moving to Boston or New York yet. It depends where I find a job."

Annie grinned at her aunt widely. "Aunt Jen Molly and I are so happy that you guys are planning on moving out this way. We always hoped you guys would eventually move closer to us."

Jennifer got up from her seat at the table , walked over to where Annie was sitting and kissed on the forehead softly.

"We're so excited about this plan too sweetheart. The four of your have grown so close in the past four years.. seeing you all at Christmas and Thanksgiving is never enough. We hope it won't take us too long to find a place to live out here."

Melissa grinned at her oldest sister. "Don't worry Jenny. Alex and I will help you find a place in Cambridge. That way we'll be close to eachother."

Grace smiled to herself. Every year at Thanksgiving the thing she was most grateful for was her family. Both how the bond with her sisters had remained strong over the years and how the family had grown in leaps and bounds over the past several years…especially with her finding a new sister in Marlene Pugh. Marlene also lived in Massachusetts…in the south end of Boston. Grace would go into Boston for girls weekends with Annie and Molly so they could spend time with their aunts. She was glad to feel part of Mrs. Pugh's family and that Mrs. Pugh's grandchildren had grown so well adjusted to being part of the crazy Warbucks clan.

She felt a hand squeeze hers under the table and looked up from her thoughts. Her eyes met Mrs. Pugh's.

"I love you sweetheart." Mrs. Pugh whispered.

"I love you too Mama. I am grateful for this family and the time we have together everyday." Grace replied leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her surrogate mother's cheek.


	11. Calm and Collected

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of Holiday Memories from me! Hope you guys enjoy it, and please check out our new collaboration, New Beginnings! :)**

* * *

**Calm and Collected: Christmas 1939**

**Holiday Memories Chapter 10**

Grace couldn't believe that another year had passed. It had been six years since she had adopted the girls, and they had honestly been the best years ever. She was so sad that Annie was going off to college next summer.`Annie and Molly were both growing into wonderful young ladies, it was to believe it. The whole gang was coming to the mansion for Christmas this year, including Oliver's sister and family, his brother, Grace' sisters and family, and Annie and Molly's birth families.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be graduating so soon," Annie said, as she, Grace, and Molly were making Christmas cookies.

Grace smiled waverly at her oldest daughter. "Time sure does fly, doesn't it?"

Annie nodded. "I'm going to miss all of you guys so much,"

Molly smiled at her sister for a moment, but then her eyes began to water. "It's going to be so hard living without you, Annie. You've been there for me the longest anyone ever has,"

"I know, Molly. You, Mom, and Dad are going to be the hardest to leave behind,"

"We'll always be here, sweetie," Grace said, hugging her daughter close.

"I know, Mom, it's just going to be hard leaving all of you guys,"

"Well, we shouldn't fret now. We have a whole year. Let's just live in the now,"

* * *

Christmas Eve most of the family came over. Grace's sisters had flown in that morning with their children, and the cousins had been hanging out all day. Nicole, Robert, and Patricia came in after lunch and Patricia joined in on the fun with her sister and cousins. Oliver's brother and sister cam in just shortly before dinner. Grace and Mrs. Pugh had been making dinner all day long and it was the best Christmas Eve dinner they'd had in a long time.

* * *

The next morning was Christmas itself. The whole family was up early in the morning and eager to open presents. Mrs. Pugh made an exquisite pancake breakfast that the whole family enjoyed. It was then time to open presents. Frederick and Joanne were the most excited to get their presents, but Annie and Molly were just happy to be with their family. Annir would never have imagined that she would have a family like this when she was in the orphanage She just hoped to_ have_ a family, she never would have imaged that it would grow this large. Grace and Oliver were truly blessed with the children they got, and would never, ever trade them for anything in the entire world. Ever.


	12. High School GraduationThanksgiving 1940

**High School Graduation and Thanksgiving 1940**

**Holiday Memories Chapter 12**

Notes: No rights are owned to any characters from Annie by either me or Mandalicious. Cousins on  
Oliver's side of the family and Annie's birth parents and Grace's twins Joanne and Frederick are my original characters and cousins on Grace's side of the family are Mandalicious's original characters. We co-created Molly's birth parents and sister Patricia as well Mrs. Pugh's family. Silvia, Rita and Abigaile are ensemble orphans that were in a version of the musical my town's community theatre did in 2004 so they are not in the movie. Hope you have enjoyed this story as much we've enjoyed writing it.

It was a very exciting time in the Warbucks household. Annie was graduating from high school. To Grace it had only seemed like it was yesterday when Annie was preparing her speech for her eighth grade graduation. She couldn't be prouder of her oldest daughter.

One day after school Grace's daughter Joanne came into Grace and Oliver's bedroom looking sad.

Grace noticed this emotion right away and could instantly guess what was wrong.

"Thinking about Annie's graduation sweetheart?"

The five year old girl nodded… tears were glistening in her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss Annie so much when she goes to college Mama."

"Come here baby."

Grace pulled her youngest daughter into her lap and kissed her forehead.

"Between me you and Molly I think we're all going to miss her."

"She won't forget us when she's away will she?"

Grace smiled, remembering having similar fears when her sister Jen was leaving for college.

"Of course not baby girl. She'll be back to visit on weekends.. She's only going to Princeton it's not that far away."

"Do you think she'll let me and Molly sleep over in her dorm?"

Grace shrugged. "You'll have to ask her that. Don't worry angel we'll spend lots of time together with Annie this summer.. Just me you and Molly I promise you." Grace kissed Joanne on the top of her head.

The little girl nodded her head. "Okay, Mama. I love you. "

"I love you too sweetheart."

As Joanne hopped off the bed to go back to her room to play with her dolls Grace grew melancholy. She loved all her children dearly but she and Annie were particularly close to each other. They had connected from day one when she'd extended the invitation for an orphan to spend the Christmas holidays at Oliver's home seven years ago. Their bond was truly different from most relationships of other mothers and daughters she knew. Her heart was breaking that in the fall Annie would be leaving to go to college.

The day of Annie's graduation was a mildly cool late spring morning in early June. Grace was not surprised that Annie would be giving another speech to her graduating class as she had four years ago in 8th grade. The entire Warbucks family sat in the bleachers of PS 118. Oliver squeezed Grace's hand. "Isn't our little girl so grown up?" Oliver whispered. Grace was overcome with so much emotion that she couldn't speak. She simply squeezed Oliver's hand on one side of her and Mrs. Pugh's hand on the other. Mrs. Pugh kissed Grace's forehead. "I can expect nothing but great things from Annie in years to come. Both of you have done such a great job with raising her and your children. Your parents would be so proud of you Gracie Liz."

Grace choked back tears at the mention of her parents. "Yes, they certainly would be." She leaned over and kissed Mrs. Pugh first and then Oliver. "I love both of you so very much." She whispered.

After the ceremony the Warbucks family headed back to the mansion. Annie's friends from the orphanage came over soon after they arrived. Grace was so happy that Annie and Molly had stayed in touch with all their friends from the orphanage over the years.. their friendships had only grown stronger.

A buffet lunch was served and Oliver raised his wine glass in a toast.

" Friends and Family, today we are here to celebrate a momentous occasion, Annie's high school graduation."

Hoots and hollers rang out all across the back yard.

Grace was standing next to Oliver and grasped her free hand in Oliver's. Her eyes were brimming over with tears of joy.

Oliver's speech continued "Our family has grown and changed over the past seven years and we are grateful to Annie for that.. without her family tree project four years ago we would all not be here together today. Grace and I could not be happier and more blessed to have such a wonderful family and that Annie and Molly has such a great support system of family and friends."

More hoots , hollers and applause

Grace interjected "We could also not be prouder of our wonderful daughter Annie who always has a smile on her face, a positive attitude and has shown so much maturity over the past couple years. Annie, we will miss you in this household next year. You mean a great deal to all of us… especially me. I love you sweetheart."

Annie had tears in her eyes. She put her champagne glass down and ran to her mother who put her glass down and pulled her into a strong hug.

"I love you too Mom." She whispered.

Grace kissed her daughter on top of the head.

Oliver concluded his speech "Happy graduation Annie, my precious girl. We all love you so much. Now let us all celebrate. A buffet lunch will be served throughout the afternoon and there will be cake later on. Enjoy yourselves."

Annie released herself from her mother's embrace and jumped in the buffet line. Once she had her plate filled she joined Molly and their friends and cousins. Molly and Annie sat at a table with Duffy, July, Abigaile and their cousins Margaret, Isabella and Kathryn.

Abigaile was the oldest orphan from the 14th Street Girls Orphanage and was the second orphan to be adopted. She lived in Boston and had just finished her freshmen year at Wellesley College. Annie immediately dove in to conversation with her about college life.

"So Abby how was your first year of college?" Annie asked.

Abigaile swallowed a mouthful of potato salad. "Wonderful. I learned so much and met so many interesting and fun people. Being away from home is a tough adjustment at first but you get used to it."

"Was your roommate nice?"

Abigaile nodded. "I actually had three roommates. We lived in a suite. I didn't get along with one of them but you're not going to like everyone you meet. I am rooming together with my other two roommates again this year."

" Were your classes really hard?"

"Some were but for the most part as a freshmen you're going to take introductory classes and a bunch of different classes to help you select a major."

July interjected. "Annie, do you think you know what you want to study yet?"

Annie shook her head. "Not quite yet but I do have a particular major in mind."

"What's that?" Duffy asked.

Molly and Annie exchanged a smile and Annie squeezed Molly's hand under the table. "Special Education. After dealing with Molly's dyslexia diagnosis I want to be able to help all kinds of kids with special needs."

The afternoon was filled with games and swimming. The party wrapped up around 7:00. Later that evening after the children were in bed Grace knocked on Mrs. Pugh's door.

"Come in darling." Mrs. Pugh called.

Mrs. Pugh was reading a book but immediately patted the bed next to her. Grace climbed in and snuggled under the covers.

"That was certainly a successful party wasn't it?"

Grace nodded but remained silent.

Mrs. Pugh reached for Grace's hand under the covers and squeezed it.

"What's on your mind sweetie pie?"

"I just can't believe Annie graduated high school today. Time has flown… in another three years Molly will be a senior."

"Don't rush things darling… just enjoy every moment of all your children this summer."

"Mama, can we do things just us girls this summer? Joanne mentioned she would like to do something with her sisters before Annie leaves for college."

Mrs. Pugh kissed the top of Grace's head. "Of course Gracie Liz. We can invite your nieces as well if you'd like. When will Jennifer be visiting again?"

Grace shrugged. "Besides the 4th of July I don't really know but Kathryn is old enough to take a plane by herself so I am sure Jen and I can arrange for her to come out and visit Annie and Molly."

"When does Annie leave for school?"

"Not until the end of August."

Mrs. Pugh's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Well then, we certainly have a lot time to plan something."

Grace kissed Mrs. Pugh's cheek tenderly. "I can't wait! I love you Mama."

Mrs. Pugh rubbed Grace's back affectionately. "I love you too Gracie Liz… so very much."

The summer seemed to go by in a blur. The first week of August Mrs. Pugh and Grace took Annie, Molly, Joanne, Isabella, Margaret and Kathryn on a special girls weekend on Cape Cod. Annie, Molly and Joanne had an awesome time with their cousins which included days on the beach and barbeques and nights on the front porch playing cards and board games. Annie Molly and Joanne were very sad to see this special week away end.

On the night they arrived home Joanne knocked on Annie's bedroom door.

"Hi Annie, can I lay down with you?"

Annie smiled. "Sure thing Joanne."

Joanne jumped into bed next to Annie snuggling into her side, this gave Annie a sense of warmth she was used to when Molly was younger and she really missed this a lot now that they were older.

"Did you have fun on vacation?" Annie asked.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah, I had a really good time at the beach. Isabella and Molly played a lot of games with me."

Annie pulled her baby sister close to her. "I am really going to miss you and Molly when I go to school Jo."

"Mama says you're not gonna be too far away though."

Annie nodded. "That's true but the two of you mean so much to me. I hope you guys know that even though I'll be away at school I'll always be here for you."

Joanne nodded and she started to cry. "I love you Annie."

Annie kissed Joanne on the forehead. "I love you too Joanne… so much."

Joanne fell asleep in Annie's arms taking comfort in her older sister's warmth.

On August 31st the Warbucks family loaded up the Bentley to drive Annie to Princeton. Molly Frederick and Joanne took turns hugging their sister. Molly was the last person to hug Annie.

"It's not gonna be the same without you at home Annie." Molly had tears in her eyes.

Annie squeezed Molly to her. "As I told Joanne a few weeks ago I'll miss you guys too but I am not too far away. You can always come visit me for the weekend.. I'm sure my roommate won't mind if you stay over."

"Mama, do you think that would be okay?" Molly looked at Grace.

Grace squeezed Molly's hand. "I don't see why not sweetheart."

Once the car was all loaded up the family made the hour and a half drive to Princeton. Everyone chipped in with helping Annie move into her dorm room. Her roommate was from East Boston, Massachusetts.

""Hi, You must be Annie. I'm Emma. Nice to meet you."

Annie extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Emma. These are my parents and sisters and brother.

Emma smiled at Annie's family. "Nice to meet you all. My parents and older brother are on their way up. They're anxious to meet you all.

Annie already liked Emma and thought they were going to get along great.

As Annie's family prepared to leave Grace gave Annie a small wrapped box.

"What's this?"

"It's from Grandma Helen and I. There's something special in there from Molly and Joanne and a note as well. We brought it for you when we were on vacation in Cape Cod.

Annie smiled. She couldn't wait to see what the special present was. She held out her arms and Grace wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I love you sweetheart." Grace whispered.

"I love you too Mom."

A month later, Annie came home for the weekend for Joanne and Frederick's sixth birthday party. She couldn't believe her baby brother and sister were already six. They were growing up so fast. It seemed like just yesterday when she held them in her arms as infants.

When Annie walked through the door of the mansion Joanne threw herself at her in excitement.

"Annie Annie do you like my party dress?"

Annie held her baby sister at arm's length. "You look so pretty Jo. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Annie."

Annie walked into the movie room which was filled with 30 or so of Frederick and Joanne's friends. She helped her mother and Molly hand out snacks.

Once they sang happy birthday and cake was handed out Annie and Molly decided to go out for a walk on the terrace.

"So do you like college?" Molly asked.

Annie nodded. "I like it a lot. Some of my classes are harder than others but generally speaking I think this semester will go well."

"I really liked your roommate. She seems cool. Do you guys get along?"

Annie nodded

"Yeah we do. She said you and Joanne are welcome to sleep over in our dorm anytime. We just need to figure out a time that will work out for your schedules."

Molly grinned. "That's great. I'm sure we can talk to Mom about it and figure something out."

Annie smiled at her sister. "What about you Mol, how's school going?"

Molly shrugged. " High school sure is a lot harder than middle school. I love art but really hate math.. especially Algebra."

"Does Isabella like high school too?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah, we get together every other weekend and go to the movies at the Roxy with her friends. Aunt Anne usually takes us."

Annie was so happy that Molly's social circle had been broadened by including Isabella's friends. She had remembered a time when it was hard for her to make friends because of her dyslexia. She was proud of her sister for how many challenges she'd overcome to get to this point in her life.

"I can't wait to see everyone at Thanksgiving. I'm bringing someone special home with me."

Molly's ears perked up at this. "Who is it?"

Annie blushed. "I met a boy at school."

"Really, are you guys dating?"

Annie shook her head. "Not yet, we're still getting to know each other right now."

"What's his name?"

"Hector."

Molly hugged her older sister. "I'm happy for you Annie."

"Thanks Molly. I love you kiddo."

Molly kissed her sister on the cheek. "I love you too."

Grace, Mrs. Pugh Molly and Joanne went up to Princeton for the weekend of Annie's birthday for a girls weekend. Toni and Margaret Bennett also joined them. Annie was so happy to show her family around the Princeton campus. Grace was happy to see that Annie and Emma had decorated their dorm room so it looked homier.

"So Annie, do you like you classes?" her Aunt Toni asked

Annie nodded. "I find a few of them a bit challenging but most of them are really fun."

"Which one is your favorite?" Margaret asked.

"Probably my literature class."

This didn't come as shocking to Grace. Annie had always liked to read.

Molly grinned at her sister. "Are we going to meet Hector today?"

Her mother, aunt and surrogate grandmother stared at her.

"Who is Hector?" Grace asked

Annie blushed. "Hector is a friend of mine from my literature class. I was planning on bringing him home in a few weeks for Thanksgiving. I'm not really sure what he's doing today. He may not be able to come to dinner with us."

Grace smiled. "Don't worry sweetheart. We can't wait to meet him at Thanksgiving. Are the two of you dating?"

Annie looked embarrassed. "Yes." She whispered.

Grace and Mrs. Pugh exchanged a smile. They both remembered the advice they'd given Annie four years prior about being patient and waiting for the right boy to come along. It seemed to them as if the waiting had paid off.

Mrs. Pugh kissed her surrogate granddaughter on the cheek tenderly.

"No need to be modest about anything sweetheart. We're all very excited for you. Come, let's go grab some dinner."

The group of women made their way downtown to a Thai restaurant not very far from the Princeton Campus.

Once the drinks were served Grace raised her wine glass in a toast

"To Annie. Happy Birthday, my love. We all love you so much."

Glasses clinked around the table.

A month later Annie was preparing to go home for Thanksgiving. Hector sat in her dorm room watching her pack all her dirty laundry up for the holiday weekend.

"Do you think your folks will like me Annie?"

Annie smiled at her boyfriend. "Yes. My mother and grandmother are looking so forward to meeting you and so are my sisters."

Hector still looked a little uneasy.

Annie squeezed his hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Hector was a year older than Annie so he had a car on campus. They packed up his car with their suitcases and headed home to the Warbucks mansion. Hector would be spending the holiday weekend at Annie's house.

Once they arrived at Annie's house Annie opened the front door.

"Hello?" she called

Drake bustled into the foyer.

"Hello Ms. Annie your mother and Mrs. Pugh are busy putting the finishing touches on dinner would you like me to take your suitcases?"

Annie smiled. "I'll take my suitcase to the laundry room Drake if you wouldn't mind taking Hector's suitcase upstairs and showing him where he'll be staying this weekend that would be great."

"With pleasure miss."

Drake took Hector's bag from him.

"Follow me sir."

Hector and Drake left the hallway.

Annie took her dirty laundry to the laundry room and started to separate it.

'This can wait til later. Mom and Grandma Helen probably need my help in the kitchen.' Annie thought to herself.

As Annie entered the kitchen familiar smells of Mrs. Pugh's baking wafted through her nose.

Her mother smiled at her. "Welcome home sweetheart. Where's Hector?"

"Upstairs getting washed up for dinner. What can I do to help you guys?"

Mrs. Pugh smiled. "We're just about set but if you wouldn't mind helping to make the salad that would be great."

"Okay."

The Warbucks family had a nice relaxing pre- Thanksgiving meal and spent time getting to know Hector. Hector seemed a little bit uneasy at first. Annie hoped that Thanksgiving dinner with all her cousins would not be too overwhelming for him the next day.

That night as Annie was getting ready for bed Hector knocked on her door.

"I came to kiss you goodnight." He whispered.

Annie smiled at him. He came over to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So, do you like my parents?"

Hector nodded. "They seem very nice… your sisters and grandmother seem nice too. I don't know what I was so worried about earlier."

"Just wait til you meet all my cousins tomorrow. You'll really like them a lot too."

"What time is everyone coming over for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"Around 3:00. We'll have a bit of time to sleep in tomorrow morning."

"I love you Annie."

"I love you too Hector. Good night."

"Good night."

Hector walked down the hallway to his room. Annie decided to go kiss her mother goodnight. She knocked on her parent's bedroom door. Grace was in bed reading a book.

"Come in sweetheart." She called

Annie opened the door.

Grace patted the bed next to her inviting her to join her. Annie immediately snuggled under the covers next to her mother as she did when she was younger.

Grace brushed the curls back from Annie's forehead and kissed it softly.

"Hector is such a wonderful boy."

Annie smiled. "I'm so glad you like him. For some reason he was nervous you guys weren't going to like him. I can't imagine why."

"You seem so happy when you're with him."

Annie smiled. "I am. I couldn't be happier that I met him. We have so much fun together."

"Your father, Grandma Helen and I couldn't be happier for you darling."

"I love you Mom. You're one of my very best friends." Annie whispered.

Grace pulled Annie close to her and kissed her forehead again.

"I love you too my gorgeous girl. You are my whole world."

The next morning Annie and Molly were up early for their annual tradition of helping Mrs. Pugh and Grace prepare Thanksgiving dinner. This has become a ritual when Annie was 12 and Molly was 10. Molly and Annie had specific things they were assigned to prepare. They always enjoyed helping their mother and grandmother in the kitchen.

"What time is everyone coming Mom?" Molly asked.

" Between 1:15 and 2:00. Aunt Jenn Kathryn and Jacob are flying in from Chicago around 11:15."

Molly grinned. "Great. Annie, is Hector excited to meet everyone?"

Annie nodded. "Yes. I hope he doesn't get too overwhelmed. He was so nervous about meeting you guys. I can't imagine how anxious he must be about meeting the rest of our family."

Grace squeezed Annie's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine sweetheart. Try not to worry too much."

Annie returned her mother's squeeze and kissed her cheek. "Okay, Mom."


End file.
